all is not well
by morallyambiguous
Summary: ...and while not all was well... they were working on it


**Title: **all is not well

**Genre: **Family/Angst

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **..._and while not all was well… they were working on it_

**A/N: **crapilouge compliant. i wanted to try my hand at it. plus i was re-reading deathly hallows and i re-read the crapilouge and was like "what the hell is this all is well shit?"... this is more of a drabble than anything. just an extremely long one, and before you ask. yes, the year is correct.

* * *

**September 1. 2017**

I sent Rose off to Hogwarts today.

It's been 19 years today and I find myself wondering what exactly have we done in that time. What changes have we made to ensure that the next Dark Lord will have a harder time destroying the wizarding world than the previous one? Voldemort was close enough. The next dark lord might not be so unfortunate.

Nothing.

We have done nothing. Nothing at all. 19 years and 2 children later I have done nothing. I, Hermione Granger, activist for the underdog. But no. I'm not Hermione Granger anymore am I? I'm Hermione Weasley. A whole new person who has spent the entirety of her adult life looking after her children.

Don't get me wrong. I love my children. I really do. I love them with all my heart and while I wish I had done something productive over the years I would not give up my children for the world.

...My husband, on the other hand...

Again, don't make any mistakes. I love my husband. Just not like I used to. And he's grown... I don't want to say conceited but that's the only word I can come up with to describe him. It seems like he's regressing back to the vast space of teenagerdom and I am ascending into my middle age.

* * *

**December 12. 2017**

Harry tells me that Ron will get over it soon. His little ego trip will be done next week, next month, but it hasn't finished and I'm afraid that it never will. And I don't think I can stay with a man who acts like that. I just got an owl from Neville telling me that one of my children deliberately hurt another child, Hugo pushed a little boy down the stairs, and when asked why he said it was because "he's a slimy no good Slytherin."

And Merlin... I thought it was just a harmless joke to tell the children about the old Slytherin. I thought we- I thought I taught him better than that. I thought they understood that you don't go doing things like that, no matter who it is. I really thought I did.

And Rose... Poor Rose. She was sorted into Slytherin and I remember being so proud because my baby girl was going to show them all what half-bloods and muggleborns could do.

... Ron still hasn't sent her a letter. It's halfway through term.

The reason for all of this? Ronald is currently in our bedroom on our bed with Parvati Patil. And I'm going to sit out here until they're well and done before going in there and packing up my things.

Our marriage was void the second he brought her into _our_ bed. He should've known. It was in the vows I wrote. I love Ronald. I really do. But being second to anyone is not something Hermione Granger does. I think it's time the world remembered that.

* * *

**December 18. 2017**

The children come home tomorrow.

* * *

**December 19. 2017**

Hugo is mad. He's been yelling and screaming in his room for the past four hours. He was such a good baby, such a sweet child. Where did I go wrong? The new flat is impersonal and the children immediately took a dislike to it. I desperately wish Ronald hadn't taken Parvati to our bed. While I may not have been happy with his behavior in the past months I would've stayed loyal to him.

I would've tried to find a solution to our problems, counseling, anything but this. This is the last thing I wanted for my children. But no, he had to go behind my back and I will never forgive him for that. Never mind the fact that Molly wants me to.

Rose hasn't spoken since she arrived at the flat. Perhaps a visit with their father will make the children feel better.

* * *

**December 20. 2017**

Hugo wants to stay with Ron. Ron didn't even ask about taking Rose. In fact I don't think he spoke to her the entire time they were over at the house. Even when we got there the first thing he said was "Hey Hugo."

I think Hugo should stay with me. Ronald only appears to have been a bad influence. I miss my happy family. I miss it so much. Sure we had our problems, every family does but Merlin I just miss being a family. Now it seems like the male faction of my family is set on waging war with the female faction of my family.

Where did I go so wrong?

* * *

**December 21. 2017**

Molly wants me to take Ron back. Ginny wants me to take Ron back. Harry wants to take Ron back. I don't want to take Ron back. They don't understand though. How could they? They have wonderful marriages and all I can do is wonder if my marriage was ever really happy in the first place.

* * *

**December 22. 2017**

It's just going to be Rose and I this year it seems. We weren't welcome at the Burrow. I don't know if I ever want to go back to the Burrow ever again. Too many memories.

* * *

**December 25. 2017**

Rose gave me the most beautiful Christmas present and all I can think right now I how lucky I am to have such a wonderful and caring little girl. She told me that Professor Longbotton helped her with it. She said that even Professor Creevey helped. It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever worn. A miniscule Hermione rose encased in glass on a silver chain. I love my daughter so much. Perhaps this is a merry Christmas after all.

* * *

..._and while not all was well… they were working on it._


End file.
